


Relearning

by OneidaMudSlinger



Category: the arcana
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Collar, Count Down, Dom!Asra, Established Relationship, F/M, Impact Play, PWP, Praise Kink, Spoilers, Sub!MC, sir
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:48:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24097600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneidaMudSlinger/pseuds/OneidaMudSlinger
Summary: Asra and his Apprentice, Liliana, enjoy a simple life together. Asra’s been dropping hints for months that he’d like their sex life to be a little less simple.
Relationships: Apprentice/Asra (The Arcana), Asra/Mc, Original Character/Asra
Kudos: 48





	Relearning

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to just go ahead and throw the Apprentice a name and some physical traits because it bothered me not to. But if the six people who read this would rather it be a reader insert, that can be arranged. This is also my first work ever so I’m nervous about everything and the formatting looks fucking weird but whatever. Enjoy!

The Apprentice, though that name hardly felt appropriate anymore, leaned back in the tub. She soaked up the sweet-smelling concoction, humming her content. Nightbirds sang outside the window, and moonlight and candlelight mingled together. “Fuck, did I need this…” she sighed to herself, sinking further into the tub. 

She hardly noticed the door creaking open, or Asra snickering. “Enjoying yourself, my love?” 

Her head re-emerged from the swirl of essences and fragrances, with a smirk and an eyebrow cocked. “Clearly. Did you just come to interrupt me?” The two exchanged a testing look, and then erupted in laughter. 

“Then I can leave you to it,” Asra challenged, turning for the door.

“Well if you must.”

“I was hoping to hear you beg, Liliana.” Her interest piqued. She hadn’t heard him use _that_ word before, and had no idea that he’d have any inclination to. 

Her demeanor broke. “Beg? Wait, what? Beg for what?”

Asra froze, only for a second. Then he shook his head, chuckled, and murmured, “Nevermind. All in due time. Enjoy your bath- I’ll make some tea up for you.” With that, he left the room, and left her equal parts confused and intrigued. 

He knew she was ready for the truth and the past, and had done his best to give both to her. It took him some time to overcome his fear of scaring her, or losing her again. He began to understand that he had no part to play other than companion. Her memories would come back when they chose to, and all he could do was be there for her and explain what he could. It had been a year since they locked the devil away. It had been a year of little discoveries for her; she puzzled and strung together what information came to her. It was mostly feelings and intuition; Asra would clarify the rest when and if she wanted.

Naturally, when her memory started coming back, he wondered if she would remember their bedroom habits or not. Maybe the nature of their acrobatics and stunt work would be potent enough to be an automatic recall for her. Maybe those particular inclinations never changed in her, even if she couldn’t remember past events. Maybe she would no longer have interest in those niche habits.

Of course, they had already had regular, vanilla sex again. Quite a few times a week, actually, and memories always seemed to come along with them. Asra longed for that intimacy for years, and absolutely balked at the thought of pushing her too far too soon. Besides that, he wanted to savor that connection without putting pressure on it to be something different.

He had been, however, dropping some serious fucking hints. “There are other areas to train you in besides magic, you know.” “I could keep those hands still if I wanted to.” _“I was hoping to hear you beg.”_ For gods’ sake, if he was going to get anymore obvious, he might as well lay out her collar and some rope on her side of the bed. 

He realized he was probably being unfair by not just bringing it up. But hell, he was an enigmatic kind of guy, and he liked to draw it out, dammit. 

While Asra fussed about both his woman and their tea, she pulled herself out of the tub and had quite the same argument with herself. How do you tell a man whose parents spent their lives in chains that you want to be tied up? How do you tell a man who begged for your life that you want to beg at his feet? Would he feel hurt that she hadn’t told him sooner? Beyond that, he was so gentle that she couldn’t see him enjoying it. She was underestimating him, of course. A fox could hunt as well as snuggle.

“Dammit, this is ridiculous,” she hissed at herself, donning her nightwear. “I’m going to talk to him like an adult. We are adults.” Golden silk caressed and cascaded down her copper skin and over her thick raven mane, and hung loosely off her breasts and shoulders. It almost felt unfair to be having a conversation about sex wearing this. Oh, well- she had gotten used to finer feeling clothes since she stayed with Nadia. She tended to be moderate with her money and her clothes, but you just can’t go from silk pajamas to linen ones without feeling personally affronted. 

She padded into the front room, the aroma of tea leading her to her man. He handed her an intricately decorated mug full of sage and mint tea. It reminded both of them of home, although maybe in separate ways. Never one to beat around the bush, but also not trying to startle him, she led, “About what you said earlier. I have some, er, well,” she blushed, as if she hadn’t saved the world, “interests in that.” 

Asra worked very hard to keep a smirk off his lips. “In what, dearest?” He waited a beat, and then, “I need to hear you say it.”

“I want to beg for you.” She bore into his eyes, and saw that he wanted her to go on. “I want you to make me work for it. I want to… present myself to you. I want you to dominate me.” She held his gaze, suddenly unabashed. And then, almost immediately, she grew timid again and distracted herself with her tea.

Her snowy-haired magician stayed still and kept his face stoic, but his eyes shimmered with mischief and desire. “I’m so glad to hear you say that.” As much as he wanted to barrel into this and toss her onto the bed right that second, he knew he needed to make sure of a few things. “What do you know about what you’re asking for?”

“I know that we need to talk about limits. We need to talk about what we specifically want to do and be sure it’s safe. I know we need a safe word.” All this information flowed back to her, and she realized this wasn’t the first time they had this conversation. But things change with time and with the scene, and this was an important place to start.

They spent the next hour sipping their tea, giving each other loaded glances, and hashing out the details. It was remarkably easy to talk about with each other. Both parties sunk into each other’s presence and relished the understanding and safety they felt. 

They agreed on how to ease back into something they used to do quite often together; start with training. They decided on the word key, and discussed limits and expectations. Both of them wanted this to be solely a bedroom thing for now, and both of them desperately wanted to be in said bedroom. 

“On your knees, lovely,” he commanded, voice gravely and honnied. Liliana gracefully met the ground. Automatically, she bent so her forehead kissed the rug, and clasped her hands behind her back. Humming his approval, Asra bent down and gently slid her golden silk off her hair. “Stay.” 

He harolded his return with the command, “Head up.” She did as she was told, and saw in his hands was the loveliest thing she had seen. A golden, chain collar with emerald detailing hung from his fingers. Suddenly, she knew she had seen that collar before, and realized she missed it. 

“Please, Sir,” Lili murmured, knowing he always hated “Master.” She tilted her neck to him, silently requesting that the collar return to its rightful place. Asra obliged, kneeling down to fix it around her neck. He stood up and drank her in.

“Breathtaking. Go ahead and undress for me.” His heart began to quicken more than it already had. Before him was the love of his life, his soulmate, nude and submitting to him on her knees. Around her neck was a sign that even just for the moment, he could relax into his control. He wondered where to start. It wasn’t from scratch, as her stunning performance clearly stated. Still, he believed that you have to walk before you run. And before you walk…

“Crawl. That’s a girl, into the bedroom you go.” He hung back behind her for a moment, then followed. Greeting him in the bedroom, on their purple satin sheets, was Lili. She was on her knees with her head down as before. That was almost perfect.

“Almost. On the floor, eager one.” Asra’s voice was a wave of honey, silk, and gold. Liliana was scrambling off the bed and in the same position on the ground before she could think to do so. 

“Precious little toys like you earn the right to be on the bed, to speak, or to make eye contact. These are not rights, and they do not belong to you.” As he said this, Liliana committed it to memory. She wanted to do as well as she could for him. With that in mind, she shifted so her rear was presented and her back as curved as possible. Asra’s breath hitched. 

“Eyes up,” he commanded, and she obeyed. “We’re going to get you to where I don’t need to speak. You’re going to know what’s needed from you automatically. Your body will just know, because it knows it wants to please me.” He spoke, and she knew it was gospel. 

“For now, you need to learn what your consequences are. Lean over the bed.” Immediately, Liliana was pressed firmly against the mattress, ass up. She knew better than to look around, but heard something snap against her dominant’s hand. There was a moment of stillness, and then a riding crop connected with her ass. She inhaled sharply, just as he said “Count.” 

Asra had tested this crop out on his hand, just to remind himself of its impact. He used to use it all the time, but it had been quite a while. He started with hardly more than a tap, alternating between each cheek. He started to add some speed and a bit of power until her ass glowed red. By the time he was satisfied, Liliana had reached the number thirty. 

“Good girl- you took that so well,” he cooed, gently rubbing circles across the blush on her ass. “So beautiful…” Asra couldn’t get enough of the swell of her ass, its changing color, or the way his woman’s breath hitched and how she whimpered. He wanted to keep this going and play like this for a while, but he needed to be inside her soon.

All that praise went straight in between Liliana's legs. Asra’s hands lazily trailed themselves over her. Her whole body practically vibrated with need, and it erupted into goosebumps. Every single inch of her was almost too sensitive at this point, and her lover hadn’t even touched her sex. She wanted to beg. She wanted to present herself at his feet, show him how needy she was. But she knew better than to do so unprompted.

“What did you tell me you wanted to do? Beg for me? Present yourself to me?” He teased, reaching between her and the bed and tweaking her nipple.

With a groan, Liliana replied, “Yes, Sir! Please!” 

“Then do so.” 

She practically pounced onto the floor to oblige him. On her knees and facing him, she arched her back and stuck her ass up into the air, once again lowering her face to the floor. “Please, Sir,” she moaned, spreading her legs, “Please touch me, fuck me, make me cum! I need you inside me. I need your touch.”

Asra couldn’t hold himself back any longer. He pulled her up by her hair onto the bed. He bent her over again, and he slipped a finger into her. She was soaked, and didn’t need much warming up. Expertly, he drew figure eights with his ring finger over her clit while the other two gently brushed up against that sweet spot inside her. In response was a cascade of moans and squeals as she bucked against his hand. That was the final straw. He freed himself from his clothes, lined himself up, and sunk inside her.

He went slowly at first, with a fist in her hair and his other hand on her breast. His thumb glided back and forth over her nipple as he rocked into her. 

Liliana relaxed around him, moaning contentedly and meeting his thrusts. Everything felt absolutely perfect, and she snuck her hand down to rub her clit. She then found out that she shouldn’t have fucking done that. Asra pulled out with a growl, and flipped her over. He threw her legs over his shoulders and entered again. This time he went faster and harder, and much deeper. His hands left her legs and went to her shoulders so he could push her onto his cock. “And I had thought you learned your place,” he grunted. “Your pleasure doesn’t belong to you. You don’t make those decisions.”

Those words nearly sent her over the edge. The golden, muscular man pounding into her felt her clench around him and he stilled. “No. You don’t cum until I say, pet.” He growled, jilted at having to stop to prove a point.

When he felt that Liliana had calmed down some, he resumed fucking her and worked back up to his pace. He moved one hand down to run her just the way she liked. “I’ll count down.. You can cum when I reach one.”

“Ten.” She moaned, clenching around him.

“Nine.” She told herself to hold on for him.

“Eight.” She tried to clear her mind from the searing pleasure she felt.

“Seven.”

“Six.”

“Five.”

“Four.” She could do this.

“Three.” Her body began to shake.

“Two.” She clenched around him, barely holding on.

“One.” Her world went black. Waves upon waves of pleasure crashed into her as her eyes rolled back and she came.

It was the most amazing thing Asra had seen, and it sent him over the edge as well. He rode it out, and finished with a final groan. He collapsed on top of her for a moment, and her legs and arms snaked around to hold him.

He caught his breath and focused, gently laying a hand between them. Both magically clean and dry, he pulled out and climbed further onto the bed. He scooped Liliana up into his arms and onto his chest, resting his hands on her back and closing his eyes.

“You were so, so wonderful Lili. I’m proud of you.” They stayed just like this for a while, both slowly coming down from their high and back from their headspaces. 

Sufficiently rested, Asra asked “How are you feeling, dear?” Liliana nodded and gave a contented hum in reply.

“You?” She murmured, reaching up to play with his hair. He smiled back at her.

They sat up, taking care to still be touching each other. Asra rubbed her back, focusing on his touch being warmer that normal. He worked out any tension, then rubbed her arms and thighs. All the while he cooed praises and affirmations, affections and admirations. He noticed that she started to sit up straighter and flex her fingers and toes. Once she started making conversation, he decided it was time.

He brushed her hair back, and checked with her to make sure she was ready to take her collar off. His soft, warm hands delicately undid the clasp. He held the gold chain in his hand, and leaned forward to kiss her. It was delicate, and sweet, with his arms tossed over her shoulders and her hands running up and down his back.

They stayed like that for a while, eventually collapsing into an exhausted heap. The two slept wonderfully through the night with each other to hold close.


End file.
